<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign your name by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737064">Sign your name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knew that Bones was his soulmate — the mark around his heart told him. So why was he getting more marks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some soul marks are permanent, seared into your skin forever. Those are the ones that only appear once, guiding you towards the person you will spend the rest of your life with. </p>
<p>Others are more temporary, almost fleeting, but no less important. They signify other important people in your life; friends, family, lovers. They come and go, like waves in the ocean. </p>
<p>Since the day they met, Jim Kirk knew that the mark covering his heart was meant for Leonard McCoy, who wore his own matching mark, and who would be by his side forever. There was never a doubt in his mind.</p>
<p>He'd been captain of the Enterprise for a few weeks when he felt the tell-tale warmth that told him a new soul mark was forming.<br/>
As he looked down at his forearm, he watched the names appearing one by one. Uhura's was first, both that elusive first name as well as her family name, followed by Scotty, Sulu and Chekhov. The appearance of Spock's name (in Vulcan script, no less) was a surprise, but one that made sense the more he thought about it. </p>
<p>By the time he had finished his shift and made his way to the room he shared with Leonard, the warmth had spread all over his body. Without thinking, he stripped off his uniform, letting it pool on the floor by his feet, and stood naked in front of the mirror. </p>
<p>Names covered his body. Running in perfect lines down the length of his thighs, curling around his wrists and ankles like bracelets, circling the mark on his heart. He twisted his body enough that he could see the names that spread from his chest to his back. </p>
<p>Behind him, he heard a sharp intake of breath. </p>
<p>"Christ, Jim," Leonard whispered as he stepped closer, his fingers reaching out as though desperate to touch. </p>
<p>"It's crazy," Jim replied, his own fingers tracing the words printed on his skin. "I think they're all there. Every single member of the crew."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful." </p>
<p>Leonard finally touched him, running a finger down the length of Jim's spine. "You haven't seen the name here, have you?"</p>
<p>Jim shook his head. "Who is it?"</p>
<p>Leonard traced the outline of each letter. "It's all of us," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "It says <em>Enterprise</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>